Stars are Angels
by Flamestar1st
Summary: When Danny decides to go to the park in his ghost form at night, he finds himself talking to someone he wouldn't expect. His mom. Three-shot. Christian Content. The cover is from episode My Brother's Keeper.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, quick Author's Note. You guys saw a bit of my next generation head-cannon, do you guys want more? Oh, and this story has many Christian elements in it, just so you know. I first wrote this story because of the fact my Mom lives an hour away from me, and I don't get to see her often, so this came because I wanted to be closer to my mom. And if I can't, maybe Danny can. This is kind of my pray to God to help me and my mom become closer.**

 **I don't own Danny Phantom. And God does not belong to me, in fact we belong to this Amazing Being.**

 _Stars are Angels, That's Why You Pray at Night_

I laid down on my bed, looking up at the stars mapped on my ceiling. Every night I went outside during the night, but I never had enough time to just look up at the sky. And now, I couldn't sleep, reminiscing about the time when I could.

I got out of bed and fixed the pillows so it looked like it was sleeping. I went ghost and flew out my window to the park. I sat down on the wooden bench and looked up at God's master piece, Stars.

My Mom used to tell me that stars are angels, and we pray before bed because at night is when they could hear us best.

I sighed and started talking to God, remembering the days in the past.

"I miss those days, you know. Staring up at the stars with my mom. No matter what happened, we always went home happy. Sometimes laughing like crazy because of some pun I said. Other times we would be quiet, but smiling so wide, our heads would split apart if we smiled wider. But then stuff happened. I became Phantom. I miss those days. Please God, can't I have that once more, even if just for a moment?"

"Yes, God. Can you please let me and my son have a moment like that once too?" said a voice besides me.

I turned my head, seeing a woman clad in a blue and black hazmat, my mom.

"Mo-"

I then noticed my hazmat suit, as my hand reached for my neck out of nervous habit.

"-Maddie! How long where you here? Don't shot!"

I leapt of the bench, floating in mid-air.

She looked at me, amused.

"I was here before you. I say you land on the bench, and I don't why, but I just really don't feel like shooting you for some reason. For tonight, that is. Tomorrow I'll be firing like crazy."

"Thanks" I said, genuine smile on my face instead of a smirk.

"So, Danny, what do you know anything about constellations?"

She called me Danny in my ghost form? Does she know? No, she doesn't, I don't know why, but I know she doesn't. This is just too supernatural.

"Da-Phantom?"

"Oh, um, ya, I do. Lots, in fact! There's the Big Dipper, of course, and the Little Dipper, Ursa Major, Leo, that's my star sign, and also Orion The Hunter…" I said pointing out constellation after constellation.

We ended up talking all night. Like literally all night. No ghost attacks what so ever. I never realized it was that late until the sun came up.

We talked about a lot of things, astronomy, and to my surprise, we both got personal.

"…my parents are alive to, along with my sister. My parents hate me."

"Oh, Danny, I'm sure they don't hate you."

"They do. I over hear them sometimes."

"And they never figured out who you where?"

"Nop, but, then again, they don't even know I'm a ghost."

"Your parents never found out you died?"

"My parents never figured out that I became a ghost."

I looked away from Mom, wondering if she or Dad would ever figure it out. Then I realized, the sun is coming up. Crap.

"Hey, um, Maddie, you might want to get home. It's dawn anyways…" I suggested, sweating buckets. They'll freak when they see I'm not in bed.

"Oh, your right! This has all been so, well, strange. Like an act of God. And you know, maybe not all ghost are evil. At least not you. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I was wrong about you, Phantom. You really are a hero, Danny. If your parents knew the truth about you, I bet they'd be proud. Bye, Danny."

I looked up at the sky, whispering,"Thanks," before flying off home as quick as I could, a smile so wide it couldn't be broken.

Ever.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, since so many people liked this so far, here's a two-shot. I might end up turning this into a short story because I'm just getting ideas, but I don't know for sure. This will become a two-shot in less I say otherwise.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom. Or the words in the Bible, God and Jesus Christ do.**

 _"...the truth will set you free." - Jesus Christ, John 8:32_

Unfortunately, when I got back home and tried to get at least a minute of sleep, I couldn't. It was just to dam bright outside!

"Ugh!" I whined, giving up on trying to sleep. I got dress and tried to tame my hair to no avail. Walking downstairs, I saw my mom drinking a cup of coffee, arguing with my dad... about ghosts.

"Jack, honey, I'm telling you, think about it! Maybe not all ghosts are evil, I mean most ghosts were once human, and not all humans are evil."

"Mads, listen to yourself. You're talking nonsense. Ghosts aren't like us. What even gave you the idea?"

"Well... yesterday night, I was talking to Danny- Phantom."

"Maddie! Why? Why would you even talk to a ghost?"

Well that hurt my feelings. I keep listening in, not wanting to disturb them.

"Well, he landed next to me at the park, and for some weird reason, I just didn't want to shoot him. I don't know why. Then, I asked him about the constellations, and we just kept talking. His parent's don't even know he's dead."

I smiled, remembering last night. I looked up, thanking God, and cut Dad off as he responded to mom.

"Maybe it was a gho-"

"Maybe it was God. If Mom was ov-possesed, she wouldn't have been friendly to Phantom. No ghost that would come to Amity would make Mom act like she did."

Mom and Dad turned to me, seeing me walk towards them.

"God? Why would God want us to be friendly to Phantom? God is good."

"Exactly. God is good. And he doesn't want you to do anything you might regret." I said.

I didn't even realize I said that until it came out of my mouth. I didn't even mean to say that, I just, well, did.

They both stared at me utterly confused. Then I noticed something change in my mom's expression. She knew. I don't know how I knew it, but she knew.

"Danny, you are not allowed to invite Sam and Tucker over for... two weeks, because you stayed up so late. Now, go wake your sister, please."

How she said that was weird. Well, really, it was normal for her tone of voice, but that's what made it weird. I was expecting her to hate me. But she didn't. It's just, weird.

So, I walked upstairs to wake Jazz, ironic really, but I took a glance back at my parents. Dad was plain confused, but Mom, she, she had a proud smile on her face.

She was proud of me.

And this all started because of what happened last night. Because I prayed.

"Thank you."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! Today I'm posting a new one-shot collect as well as this chapter. Look out for Parenthood, and how it goes through Danny and Sam's life's being parents of three; Lilly, Alex, and J.J. from "Why Sam likes the Holidays." Thanks for reading this.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom.**

 **God Bless You.**

 _And everything is as how it should be, for God is Good._

Once I came home from school, I say Mom fixing an invention; The Ghost Gabber.

I decided to play a prank on Mom. I turned invisible, floated behind her, and whispered ¨Boo,¨ in her ear. She did a 180 jumping out of her seat, gun blazing.

"Don't shoot!" I said, turning visible with my hands in the air.

Mom put her weapon away, relaxing. She did one more touch on the invention before she said,

"Finished. Danny, sweetie, you mind testing the Ghost Gabber 2.0"

"[nqiopn q[02-nng-an8 n1q]n2nna[n" I said in Ghost.

"I will kill you. I will haunt you. I am a ghost, fear me!" said the Gabber, Mom looking at me horrified. My face held the same expression.

"I would never do that, and that's not what I said. I said, "So, what do you think about me being Phantom?"

"Darn this stupid device." and Mom started working on it again.

"Well, I'm the proudest mother on this earth. Though, being a ghost hunter, if I found out the truth before last night, I would have been disappointed. But, last night made me realize you're not evil. You're not bad at all, in fact, you're a hero. My own son is a hero." she said, smiling as bright as though I just took my first steps.

"Danny, I have a question though. You're always late coming home. Sometimes there's a ghost attack, but often not. Why are you always late? Oh, and can you test this again?"

I spoke what seemed like more nonsense, and it translated into this:

"Hate you. And me get suspension from the lance. Tear I." said the wrong again Ghost Gabber.

"Wait, what? You hate me, and you got a suspension from Vice Principal Lancer?! What!" Mom glared daggers at me, making me flinch.

"Heck no! I don't hate you at all. You're my mom. I may get mad at you sometimes, but I could never, I repeat, never hate you. And, I get detentions often from Mr. Lancer. Tear I was really Fear me, you know, just to make a joke. I didn't expect it to go this wonky. "

The Ghost Gabber then translated my English into Ghost, making as much sense as last translation.

"Well, at least it's progress. Danny, why do you even get so many detentions in the first place? I'm disappointed."

I spoke again in Ghost after Mom fixed it again, translating into,

"I'm sorry. It's just, you've raised me to care about other's safety above even school. It's my responsibility to protect Amity's citizens. Fighting ghost makes me late a lot, and sometimes I'm forced to skip class. I try my hardest to be on time, but sometimes I just can't. I'm sorry, but I'm not stopping what I do just because you tell me to. I have a duty to these people, and I will protect them tell I can't even lift my own arms. This is my home, these are my people, and I'm there protector. This is my job, and I can't quit."

"I'm the luckiest parent alive, aren't I?" asked Mom, wrapping me in a hug.

We stood there in each other's embrace for who knows how long, but it felt as long as a life time, but as short as a millisecond. I thought about what happened the last couple of days. I got to spend last night talking to Mom, watching the stars like we use to. And she didn't even realize who I was. Then, she found out the truth, and she was proud of me. My mom was proud of me.

Ever since I became a halfa, I thought if my parents knew the truth, they would hate me. Maybe even dissect me. But here I am right now, be hugged by my Mom who knew the truth. It is a miracle to me. I can't remember when I've been happier than this.

"And I'm the luckiest son alive."

That night, just after sunset, I walked out to the porch to see my mom waiting for me. I could think only one thing.

God is good.


End file.
